


Small Magnus

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec really loves small Magnus, Confused Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Even small Magnus is covered in glitter, Fluff, Happy Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec Fluff, Small Magnus, chairman meow - Freeform, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: Alec saw Magnus' eyelids flutter open as Magnus woke from his nap stretching out like a cat."Chairman? Chairman, where ar-Oh hello Alexander!" Magnus' voice squeaked. Alec chuckled walking to the couch and sat."Magnus...How...Why?" Alec said trying to contain his laugh but failed."Can you stop laughing at me so I can tell you?" Magnus crossed his arms looking up at Alec with a pout.Or Magnus becomes small!Alec thinks it's funny and adorable!I do too! Lol❤I hope you enjoy it❤





	Small Magnus

Alec walked into the loft after a long day at the institute. All he wanted to do was order some take out and watch tv with his boyfriend. Maybe even take a bath after.

"Magnus? Are you home?" Alec asked walking into the living room.

"Magnus? MAGNUS!?" Alec shouted getting worried. Chairman Meow came out of their bedroom and walked towards Alec.

"Hey Chairman. Do you know where Magnus is?" Alec asked but then thought 'Wow I'm talking to a cat'.

Then he noticed something on Chairman's back. It was small and curled up.

'Was it some type of demon, or bug? WAS IT A SPIDER!? Alec get a hold of yourself! Wait a minute? Bugs don't wear glitter. I'm definetly sure that they don't even know what glitter is. Also bugs don't have black hair with white dyed tips. Oh you have got to be kidding me.' Alec thought as he shaked Magnus awake.

"Magnus, Magnus wake up." Alec lifted Magnus into the palm of his hand.

Alec saw Magnus' eyelids flutter open as Magnus woke from his nap stretching out like a cat.

"Chairman? Chairman, where ar-Oh hello Alexander!" Magnus' voice squeaked. Alec chuckled walking to the couch and sat.

"Magnus...How...Why?" Alec said trying to contain his laugh but failed.

"Can you stop laughing at me so I can tell you?" Magnus crossed his arms looking up at Alec with a pout.

'Adorable!' Alec thought "Okay, i'll stop laughing. Go on."

"Thank you. So I was going over this spell and I guess I said a word wrong or mixed it up and poof! I became small! That's why I'm like this." Magnus said throwing his arms out to gesture towards himself.

"How long does this spell last?"

"It usually last about 4-8 hours." Magnus said shrugging his shoulders.

"4 TO 8 HOURS!?" Alec asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just going to have to wait this out. What do you want to do?" Magnus smiled up at Alec.

"Well I wanted to come home and order some take out and watch tv with my wonderful boyfriend but now I don't think I-"

"Wanna do it because I'm small." Magnus finished Alec's sentence tilting his head before continuing on,

"Alexander me being small doesn't stop me from anything...Well maybe a few things but one thing being small doesn't stop me from is cuddling up, eating, and watching tv with you. I'll just get full more easily." Magnus said, a big smile growing on Alec's face.

"Okay. Well I'll order the food. The usual?" He asked Magnus who nodded. He went to the phone and ordered their food.

"Weeeeeeee" Alec heard as he walked back to the living room. When he got to the couch, he immediately stopped at the scene that took place.

Magnus was jumping on the couch while chairman watched him like a hawk. He then fell on his back and started laughing as Chairman started to lick him.

"Okay Chairman. That's enough. Your basically drowning Magnus in Saliva. Come on back up." Alec said while Chairman meowed at him and balled up into the corner.

"Alexander you don't have to protect me. Chairman's not going to eat me." Magnus chuckled.

"I wasn't doing it for you. I did it for Chairman. I don't want him to cough up glitter from licking you." Alec laughed as Magnus' face turned into an offended one.

"Hey I'm not covered in that much glitter." Magnus whined.

"Oh yeah? Magnus my palm is literally covered in black and sliver glitter. What did you do, shower in it?"

"I didn't shower in it...I sprinkled some on myself." Magnus then stuck out his tongue making Alec's heart jump at how adorable he is. Alec was about to respond when,

_*Ding Dong*_

"The food's here. Okay Magnus stay here and Chairman don't lick Magnus. You don't want to get glitter on you." Alec said chuckling when Magnus leaned back and pouted.

Alec got the food and came back up. Once he took out the food, he turned on the tv.

He put on their usual show 'Gotham' and put some food on a plate for Magnus. He set it down in front of Magnus and took out a fork and started eating. After a few minutes,

"I'm full." Magnus groaned holding his stomach.

"Magnus, you only had 3 noodles." Alec looked down at Magnus confused.

"I'm small, remember?" Magnus asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah right. Sorry. Well what do you want me to do?" Alec asked.

"Rub my stomach?" Magnus asked with puppy dogs eyes. Alec chuckled before saying,

"Okay Mags. Up you go. Okay I got you." Alec said lifting Magnus up to his chest. He started rubbing Magnus' stomach with his index finger. Magnus rubbed his head against Alec's chest and purred.

"I feel way better. Thank you Alexander." Magnus said after minutes of having his stomach rubbed.

"Your welcome. But if you wanna thank me how about some kisses...."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't kiss you. You can't kiss me." Alec said cursing under his breath.

"Oh yeah your right...Wait maybe your wrong. Lift me up to your nose." Magnus stood on Alec's hand as Alec lifted him to his nose.

His little hands held Alec's nose. Magnus leaned in and left 5 kisses on his nose. He pulled back and saw Alec blushing.

"Being small can't stop me from kissing you." Magnus winked making Alec's blush grow deeper.

"Wow. Seeing you blush from here makes you look like a big tomatoe." Magnus laughed out loud while Alec rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well at least I didn't almost get eatened by the cat." Alec smirked.

"Chairman Meow was not going to eat me! He was just licking me!" Magnus stomped his foot on Alec's hand causing Alec to yelp.

After a few more moments of bickering they calmed down and watched tv. They ended up sleeping on the couch.  
_______________________________________

One minute, Alec is dreaming of Magnus and two kids. One has blue skin which means the boy must be a Warlock and the other boy has runes which means he his is a Shadowhunter.Next minute everything is dark and he can't breathe. He wakes up gasping for air and immediately sees a head of glittery dyed hair.

He tries to get up but can't. He then sees the problem or miracle here. 'Magnus is back to normal size.' he thought.

"Magnus? Magnus?"

"What?" Magnus whined. 

"Wake up"

"Why?" Magnus whined again. 

"I can't breathe." 

"I'm not even heavy. Leave me alone" Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Well you weren't heavy but now that your back to regular size you are." Alec said. He was startled by Magnus who jolted up straddling him and felt all over his body.

"Oh thank lilith. I missed being big. I couldn't drink. I couldn't fully kiss you. I couldn't even take a bath. By the way I stand by what I said, I'm still not that heavy." Magnus said putting his hand on his hips.

"On that note. How about a bath? We both need it right now." Magnus teased wiggling his eyebrows as he got up and held out his hand.

"Yes" Was all Alec said taking Magnus hand allowing Magnus to lead them to the bathroom to take their soothing bath.

**_The end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> How about that Small Magnus? Tell me what you guys think! 
> 
> If you could get your own personal Magnus...Would you? 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!!!


End file.
